The Induction of Fleur Weasley
by OrionBlack4
Summary: Fleur is gonna have to jump through some unusual hoops to join the Weasley family. Warning: Smut. Fleur/ Bill, Fleur/ Ron, Fleur/ Fred and George, Fleur/ Percy, Fleur/ Charlie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

"Bill, Bill!" yelled Fleur running through their Gringotts workplace towards her fiancé. Bill saw her panicked look and met up with her in concern. "What is it dear?" he said calmly.

"What is 'zis? What is 'zis?" Fleur asked desperately. She was gesturing to a piece of paper she was clenching in her hands. "It looks like a letter, but who is it from?" asked Bill.

" 'iz from your Ministry but I do not understand what it means!" Fleur gasped thrusting the opened letter towards Bill. He took it and began to read.

"To Fleur Delacour,

It has come to the Ministry of Magic's attention that you have registered for a marriage license with one William Weasley of the Weasley Family. This letter has been sent to address the ancient Magical law associated with marrying into a pureblood family. We are making sure you are aware that; in accordance to the mentioned ancient law, any witch marrying into a pureblood family of wizards, must prove her worthiness as a partner by committing at least one sexual act with each of her fiancé's male siblings. These acts must be performed at any time before the marriage ceremony takes place otherwise it is considered an invalid marriage under Wizard law.  
Hoping you are well,  
Cynthia Jeggins  
Magical Law Enforcement Office, Ministry of Magic. "

Fleur was staring at Bill the entire time he read and then reread the letter. Finally he put the letter down and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Bill? What does it mean?" Fleur pleaded. Bill thought for a moment then sighed.

"I didn't think this was real thing, I thought this law was a myth. But this has the Ministry of Magic seal. It means sweetheart… in order for to get married you will have to… fuck my brothers" Bill spoke reluctantly.

Fleur looked confused but Bill knew she understood what she said. Finally she spoke.

"Iz 'dare any way around 'sis?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not." Bill replied.

"Well 'zen I better get to work!" She said resolutely.

Later in the Burrow's living room, Fleur had summoned Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie, while their parents and Bill were out. They all sat there awkwardly as she explained the predicament she was in. When she finished they all looked dumbfounded and insanely excited.

"Are you serious? We all get to take turns banging you and Bill is okay with it?" Ron gasped.

"Yes!" Fleur replied dropping her silk robe to reveal sexy silvery lingerie complete with a floss thin G-String. "Now who would like to go first?". All five boys instantly raised their hands.

Fleur decided to go from youngest to oldest. Each of the brothers would get 10 minutes with the French girl in which they could do anything they imagined. Fleur noticed however it went by fairly fast.

Ron started his turn by groping the girl's entire body finally inserting a couple fingers into already wet pussy and pumping furiously. Fleur was quite enjoying this, moaning loudly when he removed her bra and began sucking on ample breasts, tickling her nipples with his tongue. Soon Fleur came loudly, grinding and thrusting herself into Ron's hand. After she finished squirming as juices poured out of her she moved on to the next brother.

Fred and George insisted on going at the same time, but Fleur did not mind the challenge. Immediately they both took turns sucking on her luscious breasts. Then George whipped out his rock hard member and inserted it gracefully into the blonde's snatch. He began to thrust in a motion while Fred decided to take her round and supple ass. Fred was less subtle than his brother as he ferociously inserted his cock into her backside. Fleur let out a squeak of pain and pleasure. It was such a strange feeling, the twins were violently filling both of her holes at the same time and she loved it. "OH YES, OH YES. FUCK MY WET CUNT AS YOUR TWIN ASS FUCKS 'ZE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Fleur screamed at the top of her voice. It seemed almost synchronised as they all orgasmed together. Fleur, cumming for the second time, felt wave after wave of ecstasy.

Next was Percy's turn, although it counted for the law this was barely a sexual act at all. Percy requested that Fleur gave him a lap dance. Fleur obliged, dancing and thrusting in her now ripped and soaked lingerie. However this did not last long, for the moment she laid her fantastic ass on Percy's lap, he instantly ejaculated loudly and ran from the room embarrassed.

Finally it was Charlie's turn and this was also a slightly unusual experience. The moment his turn started he ripped off what remained of her clothes and thong, and threw them in the fire. Charlie then proceeded to sit down, grabbing Fleur and bending her over his lap. The oldest Weasley then began to spank the French girl's sweet ass rather severely and she moaned in pain mixed with pleasure. This was still arousing her greatly and by the end of the ten minutes she was cumming all over the living room once again, soaking everything in sight.

Fleur lay exhausted on the floor as the four Weasley brothers stared on in awe.

" 'Zank you. 'Zank you very much" she gasped getting to her knees. "I would like to 'zank you all for helping me in my marriage to your brother."

"How?" they all said together.

"I would like to… how you say: 'blow you', all of my new brothers" Fleur said smiling her gorgeous smile. She then began to take all the cocks individually sucking and pumping. She dived into it quite happily choking on their rock hard members as they took turns fucking the French girl's wet mouth. "CUM ON ME PLEASE, ALL OF YOU!" Fleur gargled pumping and sucking three at a time. The boys obliged pulling out of her sweet mouth and busting their loads all of all over her face and hair making it look more silver than ever. Fleur once again collapsed to the floor, coated in a thick layer of Weasley seamen.

"I did it! I did it!" she yelled from the floor. "I can now marry Bill!"

"Not so fast" said a voice from the corner of the room.

Fleur looked up quickly in a panic; there stood the gorgeous Ginny Weasley, completely naked except for a clearly soaked pink G-String. In her hands she held an immensely thick fist shaped dildo.

"There is no way I'm letting you marry my brother with me getting a turn!" Ginny shouted with a wicked grin on her face. Fleur gulped.


End file.
